December Morning
by HedgeBae
Summary: It's pass 12 AM, making it December 1st. Sonic, Mega Man, and PAC-MAN struggle to get some rest.


A banging came outside of the special guests' room in the Smash Mansion. Sonic was the first to be awaken by it and sooner PAC-MAN. Mega Man, also known as Rock, had stayed up like usually doing something Sonic and PAC-MAN couldn't guess in a million years. Sonic was also the first to exit the room to check what was happening outside of it.

The hedgehog opened the door and was faced with a ladder. He almost missed it entirely. The hedgehog looked up and saw Peach, the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, and Zelda, the Princess of Hyrule, putting up decorations above their door.

"Ggh," Sonic groaned tiredly, definitely needing his sleep, "What are you two- Yaawn... Doing, it's... Something.. in the morning?" Sonic guessed.

"Two Thirty, to be exact!" Zelda pronounced. "We're putting up decorations!"

Sonic, along with his roommates, looked at the two as if they've gone crazy. It was now the first of December, and they guessed that did something to the girls who celebrated Christmas early.

"At this time of day? Why not later in the morning?" The two princesses laughed at Sonic's question as if a Toddler asked it. Sonic sighed. He never knew what was inside of girls' heads.

"Because..! It wouldn't be a surprriisee!" Peach gleefully answered. "Everyone loves surprises, especially on Christmas!"

This wasn't all entirely new to Sonic, he was in the Smash Mansion last tournament. He had just forgotten. Though, he didn't forget everything that happened last year. Like him not getting much sleep the entire month... and Snake threatened to shoot people who try to get a kiss off him with a mistletoe... and shopping, every, single, day. Thinking about it now, Sonic mentally prepared himself for this December quickly so he wouldn't go crazy.

_Nintendos and their crazy celebrating,_ Sonic thought.

"Don't worry, Sonic, we'll be done with this door's decorations in a jiffy!"

Sonic doubted Peach but he knew they wouldn't take forever. He shrugged and went back inside, Mega Man and PAC-MAN following behind.

The banging had finally stopped at Three, causing the Hedgehog to thank the Palutena and the heavens, but around Three Fifteen, another noise caused the two to wake up. It wasn't a banging this time, but a vacuuming.

Sonic had put a pillow above his head to shut off the noise, but it wasn't working. The noise was exactly outside their door. Blue Blur still didn't get up to check it, so Mr. Pizza and the Blue Bomber checked it out themselves.

PAC-MAN opened the door to reveal no ladder this time, but two brothers using two vacuums to clean up the carpet in the Smash Mansion. They stood their quietly until they were noticed by the two and turned off their vacuums.

"Ooh," Mario said with his usual Italian voice, "What-a brings you up this early, PAC-MAN and-a Mega Man?"

The third parties looked at each other until Rock finally spoke. "My apologizes, but you two are making too much noise out here," Mega Man stated. "Can you quiet down?"

Mario and Luigi looked embarrassed, they hadn't noticed they were waking up Smashers... despite using something so loud.

"Our apologizes!" Luigi replied. "We'll get done soon, we promise!"

Mega Man opened his robotic mouth to say something again but the Plumbers turned on the vacuums before he could say a vowel. Sighing, they head back into their room.

"Guess you didn't get 'em to stop?" Sonic muffled voice asks. Still hearing the outside noises.

"...Not really..."

Soon, at Four, the noises stopped once more and the three fell into peaceful silence. But of course, again, their luck ran out at Five as they heard an obnoxious banging on their door, this time not above it or off it, but on the door. What a surprise.

Sonic refused to get it again with hiding under his bed sheets this time. Mega Man had ignored it and hope they would go away, thinking the three were asleep, but it happened for ten minutes straight. Mega Man got up to open the door but PAC-MAN offered to get it himself and let Rock rest.

PAC-MAN opened the door to reveal a hungry looking Kirby. They looked at each other for a while. They were friends but not really considered best friends yet.

"Poyo!" Kirby yelped cutely at him.

PAC-Man only got more confused of why Kirby was at their door. To confuse the Pac-Dot loving Pac-Person even more, Kirby pointed to a direction and ran that way.

PAC-MAN only guessed he had to follow. Doing so, PAC-MAN was now in the Smash Mansion's dining room. He lost Kirby and looked around for the pink puff ball. He was no where in sight, but knowing Kirby, PAC-MAN guessed he was in the kitchen. He entered the kitchen to, of course, see Kirby. The Pinkster was trying to reach the top shelf of the refrigerator... which was an... odd and illogical site. Couldn't Kirby float? Was this a joke to bug PAC-MAN? Or was Kirby simply lazy?

PAC-MAN shrugged it off, ignoring the question inside his circular head. If Kirby was in need... or want, PAC-MAN had to simply help out.

PAC-MAN easily grabbed what he thought Kirby was eyeing, an apple, off the top shelf, causing Kirby to gleefully make those cute "Poyo!" noises.

PAC-MAN, despite being a bit tired, smiled as he gave the apple to Kirby. Without saying a thanks, Kirby ran off with the apple to who knows where. The deed was done and so PAC-MAN returned to Sonic and Rock, finding them resting easily.

He sighed and he got back into his bed. And before he could close his eyes, the alarm clock rang throughout the room. PAC-MAN was upset by that but Sonic quickly threw his shoe at the alarm clock. They all sighed and went back to sleep. Hoping nothing would interrupt their sleep again.

But of course, something always came around the corner on the first of December.

In the morning, you'll find Sonic and PAC-MAN still sleeping in their room on a December Morning.


End file.
